A New Friend
by ElektraVamp05
Summary: Set in the same universe as A Reunited Tale and An Old Friend. How Cupid and Jack met and how they made his existence worthwhile.


**Hey y'all! So this is the story of how Cupid and Jack met, and I just felt inspired to write this. So I hope y'all enjoy it. Let the story begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks Rise of The Guardians. I only own my own characters and plot.**

Jack has been around for almost a hundred years. He had spent that time learning more about his powers and exploring the world with Wind. He loved going to see the different cities and cultures though he didn't really like staying in a place that was too hot. Right now he was in Europe just floating around with no real destination in mind, just letting Wind take him where ever they pleased.

"Wind? You think I'll ever get someone to talk to me? I mean its been a hundred years, and no one can see me and the only ones that do attack me." Jack quietly said staring up at the moon above him. He had tried to talk to other Spirits and Sprites but he was not...liked, was the best word for it. He didn't really understand why he was so disliked, if it was just because he was a Winter Spirit, he would think that his own season would like him but they didn't. In fact many of them have called him an outcast. That he wasn't a true Winter being, all because of how much he cared for the humans.

"When will I have a friend Wind?" Jack whispered, closing his eyes as he felt the burn of tears in his eyes. Wind became a bit agitated, they didn't like how upset their Winter Child was. They wanted their Child to be happy. Wind became determined to make their Winter Child happy.

After a few more hours of flying around, Jack finally flipped over to see where they were at the moment and he did not recognize the land below him. Though that wasn't surprising, he was still trying to learn the names of the different countries but the landmarks always changed.

"Hey Wind where are-" Jack started to ask before something suddenly slammed into him knocking the breathe out of him and knocking him out of the sky. As Jack started to fall he felt that he wasn't falling alone. Someone or something else was tangled up with him and they were most likely the one that crashed into him. As they struggled to separate, all Jack was able to see of the being was white.

"Wind! Help us!" Jack called out as he saw that the ground was coming up quickly. Wind, who was surprised by how hard the being had hit their Winter Child, suddenly went into action at Jack's voice to catch their child and the being they had sent. Just before the two beings hit the ground, Wind was able to cushion their landing so that when they hit the ground it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Ugh, thanks Wind." Jack groaned as he rolled onto his front to get back up. As he got back up, he heard another voice also groan and mutter something. He looked over to his right and was finally able to see what had hit him or really who. The person was...strange. They had no distinguishing features that would show if they were male or female. They didn't even have clothes. They were of average height and they were pure white. Like they were made of light and when they stood up to face him, their body was also average. But they didn't have normal eyes. Where the eye sockets were, there was nothing, just white. Their lips were basically gone, just a line for them to talk. They were like a mannequin that was pure glowing white.

"Um, hi. Who are you?" Jack asked cautiously approaching the being. The being faced him and then looked down at themselves touching their chest and face.

"Hello. My name is Cupid. And you are?" They answered and even their voice was strange. Jack couldn't tell if they were male or female so he wasn't sure how he was suppose to address them.

"Jack Frost. Are you okay?" He asked still confused though Cupid seemed happy.

"Yes, just surprised. I was flying to my home when this gust of wind blew me off course into you. I'm so sorry if you were hurt." They answered with a smile in their voice. Jack felt a small breeze ruffle his air in apology.

"Um, no I wasn't hurt and I'm sorry about the wind. They don't usually attack other people but they're sorry." Jack told them with a sigh, having an idea as to why Wind would blow this spirit off course into him.

"Oh, well that's okay. I forgive them and I'm actually glad to have met you, Jack Frost." Cupid told him still with the smile in their voice.

"Um, can I ask why? Not many people like meeting me." He said with a small smile and grimace.

"I find it hard to believe that people don't like you."

"Why do you find that hard to believe? You don't even know me."

"I'm Cupid. I can see into your heart and what I see is someone who is pure of heart. You don't have a bad bone within you, and I know you will do great things. That is why I find it hard to believe that you are not well liked." They told him moving closer to place a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Thank you, that is most likely the nicest thing I've ever been told. Though I haven't really talked to many people." Jack said with a small smile.

"I can tell and I want to thank you."

"For what? I haven't done much but knock you out of the air with Wind." Jack asked with a shake to his head.

"For allowing me to see my true form." They answered.

"Your true form?" Jack asked confused.

"Since I am the Spirit of Love, my form changes to what the person I am currently speaking with is attracted to. I have not seen my true form since I was created. Even when I'm flying alone the humans below can affect my form. So you seem to have no specific attraction to a person's appearance and so this is the real me." They explained with a smile. Jack was surprised by what he learned but was glad that this made them happy. They ended up flying together the rest of the night. As they talked Jack learned that Cupid was from Greece and that they had taken over the role after Eros had retired. They actually didn't have physical wings, their wings actually appeared made out of a gold light. Jack was the happiest he'd ever been, he finally had a friend other than Wind. He truly was thankful to Wind. The next morning, after Cupid and him made plans to meet up later, Jack was heading back to his pond with a grin on his face.

"Thank you Wind. I really owe you." He said before twirling into large loops.

Wind was so happy their Winter Child was happy and glad that he now had a friend. They hoped that things would get easier for their Child from now on.

 **So this is how Cupid and Jack met. I hope y'all enjoyed it, I will try to have the first chapter of The Lost Empire Remerged out by tomorrow. Also the poll that I have on my profile will be closed on February 29th so make sure to vote by then. Dont forget to review if you have any questions or PM me if you want. Till next time! Bye!**


End file.
